Farther Away
by qtgirl2177
Summary: “Sakura, sweetie please be quiet and do what I tell you" Nadeshiko said tears running down her cheeks.Minutes later they heard sounds of guns being fired behind them.“Nadeshiko hand over the girl now” "Never"..OK this is my first story so go easy on me :
1. Chapter 1

"Mama where are we going" a 3 year old girl with honey brown hair and big, shiny, green emerald eyes asked from the back seat of a black mustang

"Mama where are we going" a 3 year old girl with honey brown hair and big, shiny, green emerald eyes asked from the back seat of a black mustang.

"Sakura, Sweetie put your seat belt on now" a lady with dark brown hair and the exact same eye color as the little girl said.

"Mommy I'm scared who are those men" Sakura said shakily, her eyes beginning to water with tears.

"Sakura, sweetie please be quiet and do what I tell you" the lady said tears running down her pearly white cheeks.

Sakura did as her mother told her and put on her seat belt. Minutes later they heard sounds of guns being fired behind them. "Sakura sweetie lay down on the seat and don't get up till I tell you to" the lady screamed over her shoulder at the little girl.

Seconds later the windows in the car started to shatter. "Nadeshiko hand over the girl now" a man with black hair and eyes said who was driving a big red truck beside their car.

"No!" The lady, Nadeshiko said pressing on the gas.

By now the little girl in the back seat was crying. "Baby what's wrong? Are your hurt?" Nadeshiko said her voice rising with fear. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Sakura had blood running down the left side of her face.

"Mama it hurts" Sakura said sobbing really hard. Nadeshiko started to cry when she heard the sound of her daughter's sobs.

"Its okay baby you're going to alright. Tell me where it hurts" Nadeshiko said shakily. "My arm" Sakura said "it's going to be alright" Nadeshiko said trying to stop the horrible sobbing sounds her daughter was making.

3 hours later Nadeshiko looked over her shoulder and saw that the men where no longer after her and Sakura was fast asleep.

Hours later she pulled up in front of a big blue house. She got out of the car and opened the side door and gently picked up the sleeping Sakura and walked to the front door of the house.

She started to beat on the door and a few minutes later a man with brown amber eyes and honey colored hair answered. "Its 3:00 in the morning what do you want" the man said sleepily.

"Fujitaka it's me Nadeshiko" Nadeshiko said softly.

"Nadeshiko what are you doing here at this time of the night or should I say morning" Fujitaka said a little more awake now. "Fujitaka I need your help" Nadeshiko said her eyes feeling with tears.

"Come in it's to cold to talk out here."

"No I can't come in I just need you to take Sakura" Nadeshiko said crying now.

"What? Nadeshiko what are you talking about" Fujitaka said with a confused look on his face. "Fujitaka please" Nadeshiko said trying to calm down.

"Nadeshiko tell me what's going on"

"There's no time please take her Fujitaka" Nadeshiko sobbed.

"Where's her father" Fujitaka asked. "You're her father Fujitaka" Nadeshiko said.

"What are you talking about? She's not my child"

"yes she is I found out I was pregnant after you left I was going to tell you but mama told me not to she said that if I told you it would ruin your dream of ever becoming a lawyer" Nadeshiko said.

"Fujitaka we don't have time for this please just take care of her" Nadeshiko said handing him the little girl that was still asleep in her arms. Fujitaka gently took the little girl from her arms.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her and protect her" Nadeshiko said shakily.

"I promise" Fujitaka said. Nadeshiko gently kissed Sakura's forehead and turned away.

"Will you come back" Fujitaka said his voice filled with concern "I don't know" Nadeshiko said as she got in her car and drove away.

Fujitaka looked down at the sleeping figure in his arm before he walked into the house.

Fujitaka sat in his living room for hours watching the little girl sleep until took her up stairs and laid her in the middle of a big bed

--.

At 7:00 Sakura finally started to wake up. "Mama?" she said softly as she sat up and looked around the room she was in. When she saw that she was in the room alone she started to cry.

A minute later she saw a man who she didn't recognize run in the room. "Are you okay Sakura" he asked. "Where's mama" Sakura cried.

"Umm she Uh she's not here" he said slowly studying the little girl in front of him. He had already cleaned and bandaged the girl's cuts. "Are you hungry" he asked uncertainly. "Who are you" Sakura said looking into the man's big brown eyes. "I'm your father" he said walking over to Sakura.

"Do you eat pancakes" he asked with a smile on his face. Sakura looked up at him with big hungry eyes and nodded. Fujitaka held out his hand for Sakura she hesitated for a second but she eventually put her small hand in his big one and let him lead her down a long set of stairs.

When they finally reached the kitchen Sakura was looking around her big emerald eyes sparkling with amazement. When Sakura was finally sitting at the table with a small stack of pancakes in front of her Fujitaka asked "how old are you Sakura".

"If you're my papa you would know" she said putting a piece of the pancakes in her mouth.

Fujitaka looked at her with a shocked look on his face. Sakura looked at him with a bored look on her face and said "I'm 3 years old. When's mama coming back?" she asked with a desperate look on her face.

"Umm I don't know" Fujitaka said looking down at his big stack of pancakes. "You want to go shopping when we're done with breakfast?" he asked. A big smile grew on Sakura's face as she nodded her head yes.

Well here's the first chapter please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura wake up it's your first day of kindergarten" Fujitaka said gently shaking Sakura's shoulder gently

"Sakura wake up it's your first day of kindergarten" Fujitaka said gently shaking Sakura's shoulder gently.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school" Sakura said pulling the comforter over her head.

"Why don't you want to go to school Sakura yesterday you were so excited" Fujitaka asked trying to pull the comforter from Sakura's grasp.

"Daddy what if the kids at school pick at me" Abigail said peeking her head from under the comforter.

"No one's going to pick at you sweetie now come on and get ready are your going to be late" Fujitaka said leaving the room so he could go fill the tub with warm water for Sakura's bath.

On his way to the bathroom he heard the door bell ring. He walked down the stairs to the door. When he opened the door he saw a man holding a stack of mail and a small box.

The man handed the mail and the box to him and walked away. 'What the heck' Fujitaka thought to himself as he studied the small box.

"Daddy can you help me find something to wear" Sakura shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be up in a sec okay" he said still studying the box in his hand. Fujitaka was opening the box when he heard a crash up stairs. He stopped and looked up the stairs. "Sakura are you okay?" Fujitaka asked as he slowly walked up the stairs.

When Sakura didn't answer him he ran up the stairs to her room as fast as he could. When he walked in the room he saw Sakura lying on the floor motionless.

He ran over to her and gently picked her up. Sakura made a small sound in her throat "Sakura, baby what's wrong" Fujitaka asked his eyes filled with fear.

When Sakura didn't reply he wrapped her in a blanket and ran down the stairs, to the car and drove to the emergency room.

--

Fujitaka had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital pacing across the floor for 2 hours when a nurse walked out.

"How's she doing" he asked as the nurse walked up to him.

"Oh she should be fine it's just a small case of the flu she should be filling better in about three or four day" the nurse said.

"Can I see her" Fujitaka asked. "Yes, sure follow me" the nurse said as she turned and walked through a swing door with Fujitaka on her hills.

The nurse walked Fujitaka to a door and said "well here is her room"

"Can I take her home" Fujitaka asked. "Yeah, sure let me just go get you something to keep her fever down" the nurse said as she turned and walked back down the hall.

Fujitaka walked in and saw a pale faced Sakura lying in the small hospital bed asleep. Fujitaka walked over to a chair that was beside the bed and sat down and held Sakura's small hand in his big ones.

As Fujitaka was deep in thought he didn't realize that Sakura had regained consciousness. "Daddy where are we" Sakura asked quietly as she looked at her father with worried eyes.

"We're in the hospital. You got sick so I brought you here" Fujitaka said giving her a small smile.

"Daddy what's wrong with me" Sakura asked her eyes beginning to water with tears. Fujitaka wrapped her in his arms "there's nothing wrong with you baby" he said hugging her closer to him.

Sakura pulled away from her father hug and looked up at him and said "Daddy do I still have to go to school" Fujitaka chuckled and pulled Sakura back into the hug "No you don't have to go to school I'll get Becky, my assistant to keep an eye on you while I'm at work. And we'll home school you." Fujitaka said as he took out his phone to make the arrangements.

--

Later that day when Sakura was asleep in her bed Fujitaka walked to the kitchen and saw the box that he was opening that morning.

He opened it up and saw a later and a necklace with a pink glass blossom on it. He picked the later up and saw Nadeshiko name on the back of it.

He opened the later and started to read. When he was done reading it he stared at it in shock then reread over and over again.

When he was sure that he had read the later correctly he walked up stairs to Sakura's room and walked over to the bed and saw Sakura lying on her stomach with her legs tangled in the sheets.

He stared at his sleeping angle for a few minutes until he sat on the bed and gently lifted her pajama top and stared in shock as he saw

Well that the end of this chapter if you wanna know what he saw on her back

Review and ill try to update soon .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for the reviews

Thanx for the reviews

Here the next chapter

He stared at his sleeping angle for a few minutes until he sat on the bed and gently lifted her pajama top and stared in shock as he saw strange marking in the middle of her back.

--

10 years later

15 year old Sakura was in her fathers study room reading a history book when her father walked in. "Sakura I think you've had enough of reading those books today. You do 3 times the work that a regular school student would do" Fujitaka said as he went over and took the book from her hand.

"Dad can I please have the book back it was just getting interesting" Sakura said reaching for the book.

"No go and put your shoes on we're about to go to the movies" Fujitaka said as he turned to walk out the door with the book still in his hand.

"Daddy do I have to" Sakura asked as got up off the floor where she was reading. Fujitaka turned around and gave her a bright smile "yes you do" he said as he walked out the door.

Sakura went upstairs to her room and did as her father told her and walked back down the stairs and out the door to the car where her father was waiting.

When they arrived at the movie theater Sakura bought popcorn and a drink. Before the movie had started Sakura had already eaten all the popcorns that they had bought so she went to get a refilled.

While she was standing in line a man came and stood beside her. She looked over at him and smiled but he didn't smile back so she just ignored him when she was about to walked up the man that's was beside her grabbed her wrist.

When she tried to pull her hand away he tightened his grip on her arm and she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm. Sakura started to panic when he started to pull her toward the exit so she started scream everyone that was in the theater turned to look at her.

The man started to pull Sakura toward the door more quickly while Sakura continued struggling to get free.

The man pulled a gun out and pushed it against her ribs and said "You're going to force me to kill you now if you don't come quietly" he said as he pressed the gun harder against her ribs.

Sakura gave a small whimper as she did as he said and followed quietly. when they were at the exit Sakura saw that he had put his gun away and took advantage of this and elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him where the son don't shine and turned and ran to where she saw her father looking around for her.

When Fujitaka saw Sakura running toward him a look of pure relief appeared on his face.

Sakura ran into her father's arms and sobbed. "Daddy I didn't know what to do he grabbed me" Sakura said still sobbing. "Sakura what are you talking about? Who grabbed you?" Fujitaka said trying to calm her down.

"The man he grabbed me while I was standing in line" Sakura said breathing hard. Fujitaka looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw a man walking toward them.

"Come on Sakura lets go" Fujitaka said pulling Sakura with him as he turned a corner.

"Daddy who is that man" Sakura asked trying to keep up with her father's paste.

As they came around the corner they saw 2 men waiting for them. "Sakura do what I tell you to do ok" Fujitaka said coming to a stop.

"Hand over the girl Fujitaka. I don't want to have to kill you" one of the men said. Sakura looked at her father with fear in her eyes.

"Sakura don't worry I'm not going to let them take you" Fujitaka said so only her ears could hear.

"Fujitaka you have ten seconds to hand over the girl are we're going to fire" the man said as all the men took out small hand guns.

Fujitaka looked at Sakura and nodded. Sakura just stared at her father not with fear like before but trust in her eyes while the man started to count down "10….9…..8…..7…"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw 3 more men behind them. "6…5…..4…..3….2……..1………" the men started to fire their gun's and Fujitaka pushed Sakura to the floor and pulled a smock bomb out of his pocket and threw it.

The hall began to fill with smock and Fujitaka reached down and pulled Sakura to her feet and started to run.

When they reached the exit and they heard one the men fired at them, Sakura felt something hard scrap against her side and then she felt a pircing pain.

She grabbed her side and kept running. When Fujitaka got in his car and looked over at Abigail who had also gotten into the car and saw her holding her side and breathing hard.

"Sakura are you okay" Fujitaka asked as he started to drive. "Yeah dad I'm fine it's just a scratch" Sakura said looking down at her side. "That doesn't look like just a scratch to me" Fujitaka said as he glanced at the blood flowing from Abigail's wound.

"Try to stop the blood Sakura. We can't stop for a while" Fujitaka said as he reached to the back seat of the car and grabbed a small blanket and handed it to her.

Sakura held the blanket on top of her wound. Eventually, the wound stopped bleeding and Sakura was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't protect you anymore" Fujitaka whispered to the sleeping figure beside him.

hours later Fujitaka stopped the car in front of a very big mansion. He looked over at Sakura a planted a soft kiss on her head before he got out the car and walked up the door of the mansion and rang the door bell.

Well that's the end of this chapter

Please review!! I love reviews .


End file.
